


Rush (Don't Black out on me)

by AngieGaveItSomeZazz



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Flag Football AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really dont know what else to tag, Ill add more along the way I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieGaveItSomeZazz/pseuds/AngieGaveItSomeZazz
Summary: "Emma picks up the ball, which had only landed only a couple feet away from her after it bounced off her face and gets a good grip on it. Emma feels her mind black out and her breathing almost stops. It was as if primal instinct took over but somehow she sends the ball into a perfect spiral through the air."





	Rush (Don't Black out on me)

**Author's Note:**

> My idea for this came to me as immediately after I was hit with a football so...yeah

If there was anything that Emma Nolan would be doing right now, it would be anything but this.

She was sitting down on the bleachers with her notebook in her hands, doodling whatever her imagination spawned while the James Madison High senior flag football team was practicing.

Emma hated sports. It wasn’t too high on her hate list but it was there. The only thing that was making this slightly bearable was Alyssa. 

Emma would be lying if she denied about crushing hard on her best and only friend. The way she would smile at Emma when no one was looking or the way she would always get flustered when ever Emma caught her staring when she secretly sang for her while playing it off as practice in the band closet, it always made Emma’s heart race uncontrollably.

Emma didn’t want to be spectating the practice but she had no choice...actually that would be a lie. She could have left at the bell, but she promised Alyssa a ride to her gran’s farm for a movie night.

*THUD*

Emma was jolted out of her thoughts when a football made contact to the bleachers, only a few inches from her head. She looks up towards the field and sees Nick laughing with Kaylee and some of the other players from the team.

Emma sighs and closes her notebook. She picks up the football and steps down from the bleachers to the edge of the field where Alyssa was already running to in order to retrieve it.

Alyssa is panting and drenched in sweat and Emma thinks she's never been more attracted to her.

“Hey sorry about that. Our quarterback is a dick, but sadly he's got the best arm out of all of us out here.” Alyssa pants out as she rests her hands on the ball while Emma still has a hold of it.

Emma lets out a small snarky laugh, “I hate to disappoint but, I think your “best arm” needs to work on his aim.”

Alyssa laughs wholesomely at the comment, “Don't let him hear you say that or else he might try to use you for target practice.” She moves her hand slightly to rest on one of Emma’s while still holding the ball and smiles shyly. “Keyword being try, he would have to go through me first.”

Emma felt her heart stop beating for a few moments and she needed to remind herself to breath. She felt heat rush to her face and being the usless lesbian she is, she failed to form a proper response. “Um yeah! So uh I guess you should be taking this now?”

She awkwardly pushes the ball toward Alyssa and she removes it from her hands. 

“Yeah I should get back to them”. Alyssa turns around to look at the rest of her team who are waiting for her and then turns back to Emma. “I’ll meet back up with you when we’re done.” She gives Emma one last smile before running back to her team.

Emma lets out a sigh as she mentally slaps herself and begins to climb back up to her spot on the bleachers.

As she opens up her notebook she hears someone scream “No!” from the field. She looks up and is met with a football nailing her dead center of her nose. 

Emma holds her nose in pain as she takes a few moments to recover from the shock of the hit. When she removes her hand, she sees blood on her fingers and feels it dripping from her nose.

Now she's Angry

She wipes her face with the sleeve of her red hoodie (Thanks to Gran who suggested her to wear it while her normal green jacket was being washed) and places her notebook down.

Emma picks up the ball, which had only landed only a couple feet away from her after it bounced off her face and gets a good grip on it. Emma feels her mind black out and her breathing almost stops. It was as if primal instinct took over but somehow she sends the ball into a perfect spiral through the air.

The ball zips all the way down field to the opposite end zone in a total blur with blink and miss it speed and nails Nick in the head, immediately knocking him out.

Everyone on the team gathered around Nick’s unconscious body in concern except for Alyssa, who is running towards Emma again.

Emma finally re enters reality and starts gasping, struggling to regain control of her breathing when she notices Alyssa running to her. Her heart is beating at an alarming rate and her head is spinning. She feels as if she's about to pass out.

Alyssa looks completely baffled when she finally reaches Emma, “Holy shit!” You just knocked the daylights out of Nick!” Alyssa stops dead in her tracks when she notices Emma in her panicked state.

She rushes up the bleachers to catch Emma in her arms before she completely fell forward. 

She starts rubbing slow circles on Emma’s back, just like how she normally does when ever Emma has one of her panic attacks, and whispers softly in order to calm her down. “Emma it's okay.” I need you to breath for me alright, in and out, deep and slow.”

She brings Emma down to sit gently while still embracing her and continues to whisper.

Emma feels her breathing slowly returning to normal along with a new heavyweight feeling of exhaustion crashing down on her. Alyssa’s soft words start becoming unintelligible to Emma and everything is beginning to grow dark. After a few more seconds, Emma finally blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I Live for comments. :)


End file.
